Flash
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Seperti blitz pada kamera SLR yang dalam sekali "flash!" Saja sudah berhasil menangkap sebuah gambar dan mengkonversinya dalam bentuk digital. Sama halnya dengan sebuah percakapan singkat, namun bisa mengubah kehidupan seseorang. /Warning Inside/ Ene-Konoha/ One-shot.


Kabar gembira untuk kita semua~ *korban iklan*

Haaai semuaaa. Riku balik lagi hahahaa. Kembali di fandom berbedaaa. Kali ini Mekakucity Actors! Saya suka Konoha-Ene, fufufu. Mereka imut sekali.

Nah, daripada saya banyak bacot, mulai aja ya? Silahkan menikmati, reader-reader sekaliaaan!

000

Disclaimer:

Mekakucity Actors © Jin

Flash © asli hasil realisasi dari imajinasi saya

Pairing:

Ene-Konoha/Takane-Haruka

Genres:

Romance

Warning:

OOC(Mungkin), Typo's, dan hal-hal lain-lainnya

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Seperti _blitz _pada kamera SLR yang dalam sekali _flash! _Saja sudah berhasil menangkap sebuah gambar dan mengkonversinya dalam bentuk digital.

Contohnya saja, sebuah kejadian singkat namun mampu mengubah keseharian hidup Ene.

Ruang tengah Mekakushi-Dan begitu lengang setelah Kano menyulut api kemarahan Kido disaat lelaki bermulut pedas itu menertawakan Mary. Bedanya kali ini, gadis berambut nyaris seputih salju itu tidak menangis, ataupun menunduk malu, ataupun membekukan setiap hal yang ia lihat. Kali ini dia berlari keluar base, dan itu lebih parah dari apapun.

Bukannya gadis itu tidak bisa menjaga dirinya, tetapi -ya ampun- bukankah selama ini dia selalu berdiam di base? Bahkan disaat keluar pun ia selalu didampingi oleh Seto ataupun Kido. Ditambah lagi saat ini anggota Mekakushi-Dan sudah mencapai angka sembilan. Mary tidak akan keluar sendirian, dan seharusnya memang begitu.

Sehingga disaat Gadis Kozakura itu melesat dengan begitu lihainya, seluruh anggota terkesiap. Sang Danchou berlari mengejar, Seto menyeret Kano, Momo berteriak khawatir, Shintarou sedikit kaget (begitupun dengan Ene), Hibiya tersentak dari lamunan, dan Konoha -yah, Konoha tetaplah Konoha.  
Momo benar-benar gadis yang baik, jadi dia tidak tenang bila menunggu begitu saja. Dengan sigap, ia menarik tangan Shintarou dan Hibiya sehingga kedua lelaki itu, mau tak mau, terpaksa ikut berlari bersama Momo menuju ke arah mana Momo menyeret mereka.

Sebenarnya masalah kaburnya Mary bukanlah masalah besar bagi Ene, karena rasanya bila Mary berlari pun pastilah tidak akan jauh perginya. Masalah sebenarnya disini adalah, disaat Momo menarik Shintarou, lelaki itu kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga smartphone canggihnya terlempar ke atas sofa.

Ene merutuki mulut nakal Kano. Agh! Sial! Gara-gara lelaki yang senang bermain-main itu, dia jadi tertinggal sendirian kan di base? Dan lagi tak ada gunanya meretas handphone Momo karena benda kotak itu pun tergeletak manis diatas meja. Agh!

Ene masih menggerutu disaat ia merasa handphone Shintarou terangkat. Wajahnya berubah cerah. Aa... Apakah Master menghawatirkannya lalu memutuskan untuk menjemputnya?

Sepasang mata merah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, namun menyimpan ekspresi yang tak mampu ia terjemahkan.

Oh, ya ampun. Ene lupa. Ene tidak sendiri. Ada dia disini.

Pipi Ene sontak merona begitu mengetahui siapa yang tengah memegang handphone Masternya. Konoha.

Ene tahu akan segala hal. Tentang Takane dan Haruka. Tentang Ayano. Tentang Sensei-nya yang telah dikuasai sesuatu yang jahat. Ene tentu sadar akan posisinya sekarang. Dan betapa sadarnya ia akan posisi Konoha. Lelaki itu adalah Haruka dengan sosok yang berbeda, sama seperti dirinya –Takane dalam sosok yang berbeda. Itu artinya, Konoha adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai. Sayangnya, lelaki itu kini tak lagi mengingat Haruka -dirinya di masa lalu. Itu artinya, dia juga tidak mengingat Takane. Dan kesimpulannya, dia tak akan tahu siapa Ene sebenarnya.  
Ene tersenyum pedih. Jadi kisah cintanya memang harus benar-benar kandas, hm?

"Apa?" ujar Ene ketus. Sekali kau berusaha menutup hati, jangan sekali-sekali membukanya lagi, pikir Ene. Benar. Untuk apa dia berbaik-baik pada cinta yang sudah pasti tak akan berbalas?

"Tidak," jawab Konoha pelan. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

Dan itu mengganggu Ene. "Apa senyum-senyum?"

"Tidak," jawabnya lagi.

"Bisakah kau tidak menjawab 'tidak'?"

"... Tidak."

"Aaargh! Sudahlah! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu atau aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Maaf."

"Ukh, jangan malah meminta maaf. Kau tidak ikut mengejar Mary?"

"Oh... Perempuan berambut panjang itu? Tidak. Kurasa sudah cukup banyak yang mengejarnya. Aku akan disini bersamamu."

"Ha? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"... Aku hanya sedikit heran."

"Heran?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam sini?"

Ene menggumam. "Hmm. Kenapa bisa ya? Karena aku digital, mungkin."

"Digital? Apa itu?"

"Akh, digital itu semacam... Hal-hal di dalam benda elektronik? Misalnya saja kau bisa membaca buku di handphone. Nah, buku itu namanya buku digital."

"Lalu kau ini apa digital?"

"Err... Perempuan Digital?"

"Apa aku juga bisa memiliki Perempuan Digital?"

"Haa? Kenapa kau mau?"

"Lelaki berbaju merah itu tampak senang disaat berbicara denganmu. Mungkin jika aku punya yang sama di ponselku aku juga bisa begitu."

"Ah... Tidak bisa. Perempuan Digital hanya ada satu."

"Kau?"

"Yap."

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa berpindah ke ponselku?"

"A-apa?!"

"Kau tidak bisa?"

"Bu-bukannya tidak bisa. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Master..."

"Kau sangat menyayangi mastermu?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang... Tapi bukan berarti aku menyayanginya dalam konteks sayang perempuan kepada laki-laki."

"Lalu apa kau memiliki rasa sayang terhadap seorang lelaki tertentu?"

Wajah Ene sudah merona hebat. Ada apa tiba-tiba Si Pendiam Konoha jadi cerewet begini? Mana pengen tahu banget lagi. Apaan coba nanya-nanya Ene suka sama siapa. Ya jelas sama kamu!

"A-ada... Tapi sudah lama sekali."

"Lelaki yang beruntung."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Disukai olehmu. Kau manis."

_... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON._

Ene memekik dalam hati. Apa ini pertanda baik? Atau buruk? Ya ampun, Konoha. Kau kena flu hari ini? Apa otakmu konslet?

"K-kau baik-baik saja Konoha?"

"_Ara_... Kau tahu namaku? Aku... Tidak ingat namamu."

Tsk, sial. Decak Ene membatin. Setelah dilambungkan tinggi, dijatuhkan dengan keras ke tanah.

"Namaku Ene."

"Oh, benar. Ene. Ene...?" kemudian lelaki emotionless itu tampak berpikir. Ene mengangkat alisnya.

"Kurasa aku pernah mendengar Ene dulu..."

Pipi Ene kembali memerah. Apa lelaki ini mulai ingat?

"O-oh? Benarkah? Lalu siapa Ene yang kau kenal itu?" desak Ene dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Seseorang... Yang penting? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat."

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka. Momo Kisaragi dan abang tercintanya muncul dengan keringat bercucuran, sementara Hibiya menyusul dari belakang. Kido tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk diatas sofa, sementara Seto masuk dengan wajah tidak enak dipandang -wah baru kali ini lelaki ramah itu tidak menunjukkan senyuman khasnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kano datang dengan Mary dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya.

Keributan kembali terjadi, walau sebagian besar didominasi oleh ceramah Kido dan Seto kepada Kano.

Namun itu semua tidak lagi Ene pikirkan.

Senyuman Ene mengembang. Walaupun lelaki yang sedari tadi berbincang dengannya itu sudah kembali duduk di pojokan sembari memasang tampang datar, Ene tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk akan kebahagiaannya, bahkan untuk sebentar saja memedulikan keadaan sekitar.

_Seseorang yang penting._

Percakapan mereka memang sangat singkat. Tetapi untuk saat ini... Itu saja cukup, bukan?

The End

Hahaaa! One-shot yang singkat :D

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kritik ataupun saran yang membangun :D tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya kalau nge kritik... (Bawa tameng) :3 terima kasiiiih

Read and Review please?


End file.
